


change in mind or change in heart?

by TheWolfPrince



Series: tumblr ficlets [36]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sort Of, Tumblr Prompt, at least for like twenty seconds, but all in the name of justice/a case of course
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Skinny stocherte immer noch im Schloss herum, als der Korridor hinter der rechten Ecke plötzlich wieder erleuchtet wurde. „Da kommt jemand“, warnte Justus ihn leise. Sofort richtete Skinny sich auf, sah sich kurz um, und ehe Justus es sich versah, hatte Skinny ihn gepackt und gegen die dummerweise immer noch verschlossene Bürotür gedrückt. Mehr als das „Was-“ seines geplantenWas hast du vor?bekam er nicht heraus, bevor Skinny ihm zuzischte: „Wir tun so, als würden wir rummachen, okay?“
Relationships: Jupiter Jones | Justus Jonas/E. Skinner Norris
Series: tumblr ficlets [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595350
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	change in mind or change in heart?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohhelpusall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhelpusall/gifts).



> prompt: “well the probability of that is 0, but you go ahead.” // “change in mind or change in heart?” + Justus/Skinny
> 
> [link zum tumblr post](https://daughterofhecata.tumblr.com/post/630507470050213888/fluff-prompt-23-or-angst-prompt-10-for)
> 
> ein bisschen inspiriert von Leverage 1x12, "The First David Job"

Zweifelnd sah Justus an dem Bürogebäude hinauf. Irgendwie musste er dort hinein kommen, um das Büro ihres Verdächtigen zu durchsuchen. Bisher war der entscheidende Einfall jedoch ausgeblieben.

„Ist doch ganz einfach“, ließ Skinny auf dem Beifahrersitz neben ihm verlauten, „Ich marschier rein, knack die Tür, hol eure bescheuerten Unterlagen und meine Autoschlüssel, und marschier wieder raus.“

Justus seufzte. Ihr Verdächtiger hatte nicht nur diverse Unterlagen ihres Klienten entwendet, sondern durch einen dummen Zufall auch die Schlüssel zu Skinnys Sportwagen. Weswegen dieser nun neben Justus in Onkel Titus‘ Pick-Up saß und ausnahmweise fast interessiert daran war, ihnen behilflich zu sein.

„Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass das klappt, liegt bei ungefähr null Prozent, aber tu, was du nicht lassen kannst.“ Justus machte eine unbestimmte Geste zur Eingangstür hinüber, durch die er unschwer den Empfangstresen samt Portier erkennen konnte.

Skinny zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ach, wenn man so tut, als hätte man jedes Recht, da rein zu marschieren, nehmen die meisten das einfach hin.“

Obwohl Justus diese Methode selbst schon des Öfteren eingesetzt hatte, hatte er so seine Zweifel, ob das in diesem Fall wirklich so funktionieren würde. Gleichzeitig überlegte er, ob es den Versuch nicht wert war, Skinny einfach mal vor zu schicken.

Als er nichts erwiderte, warf Skinny ihm einen Blick zu. „Wollen wir wetten?“

„Ich wette grundsätzlich nicht“, lehnte er ab und traf dann eine Entscheidung. „Aber wenn du es probieren willst, bitte.“

Einen Moment musterte Skinny ihn, dann nickte er. „Okay.“ Er öffnete die Tür. „Wenn ich in ner Stunde nicht wieder da bin, kannst du anfangen, dir Gedanken zu machen“, verkündete er grinsend und war auch schon ausgestiegen.

Justus beobachtete, wie er über die Straße ging und das Gebäude betrat. Er konnte sehen, wie Skinny mit dem Portier diskutierte und dann – tatsächlich in Richtung der Aufzüge verschwand.

Da konnte er auch nicht mehr still sitzen bleiben. Er verließ den Wagen, schloß ihn sorgfältig ab, und betrat ebenfalls das Gebäude.

Der Portier hatte eine Frage schon auf der Zunge, als Justus ihm zuvor kam.

„Ist mein Freund gerade hier rein gekommen?“, erkundigte er sich und hinterfragte ganz bewusst nicht, warum das die erste Geschichte war, die ihm in den Sinn gekommen war, „Groß, blond, mit Lederjacke?“

Wieder schaffte der Portier nicht mehr als ein Nicken, Justus hatte gelernt, dass es hilfreich war, das Gegenüber gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen zu lassen.

„Können Sie mir sagen, wo er hin gegangen ist? Ich habe noch seinen Wohnungsschlüssel, aber ich muss gleich nach Hause und wenn er den nicht bekommt, kommt er natürlich nicht in seine Wohnung, aber wenn ich mich heute Abend noch mal wegschleiche und mein Vater bekommt das mit-“

Justus hätte noch zwei Minuten weiter plappern können, doch der Portier unterbrach ihn, offensichtlich mit dem einzigen Wunsch, ihn loszuwerden. Was natürlich Justus‘ Plan gewesen war.

„Er ist dort den Gang runter zu den Aufzügen, will in den siebten Stock um irgendwas aus dem Büro seines Onkels zu holen“, erklärte der Mann, und mit einem freundlichen Dank hastete Justus in die angezeigte Richtung.

Die Aufzugtüren schlossen sich gerade, asls Justus Skinny einholte. Halb erwartete er, dass Skinny einfach ohne ihn in den fünften Stock hinauf fahren würde, doch im letzten Moment öffneten sich die Türen erneut.

Schnell sprang Justus in den Fahrstuhl, dann glitten die Türen hinter ihm zu.

„Woher der Sinneswandel?“, erkundigte Skinny sich, ein dämliches Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. „Hirn oder Herz?“

Justus zuckte die Schultern und tat so, als würde er die Frage – die _Unterstellung_ – schon als beleidigend betrachten. „Ich kann schlecht zulassen, dass du möglicherweise noch etwas richtig Dummes tust“, behauptete er.

Skinnys Grinsen wurde nur noch breiter. „Deswegen dachtest du, wir sollten lieber zusammen was Dummes machen?“, gab er zurück. „Gibs zu, Jonas, du machst dir Sorgen um mich.“

„Natürlich nicht“, widersprach Justus.

Bis sie im fünften Stock ankamen, schwieg er betont.

„Da den Gang runter und dann-“, wies Justus den Weg, nur um gleich unterbrochen zu werden.

„Das Büro Nummer 512, ich weiß, ich bin ja nicht blöd“, fiel Skinny ihm ins Wort. Wahrscheinlich nur, um Justus zu beweisen, dass er das auch alleine geschafft hätte.

Zum Glück war es schon so spät, dass kaum noch jemand auf den Gängen unterwegs war, als Justus und Skinny um die letzte Ecke kamen, flammte erst nach drei Schritten das Licht auf, als der Bewegungsmelder sie bemerkte.

Schnell hatten sie die richtige Tür gefunden, Skinny zog einige Dietriche aus der Tasche und beugte sich zum Schloss hinunter.

Justus behielt derweil ihre Umgebung im Auge. Nach kurzer Zeit erlosch das Licht auf beiden angrenzenden Fluren, Justus konnte die dunklen Stellen an den Ecken erkennen. Das kam ihnen sehr entgegen – so fungierten die Bewegungsmelder quasi als Frühwarnsystem.

Skinny stocherte immer noch im Schloss herum, als der Korridor hinter der rechten Ecke plötzlich wieder erleuchtet wurde.

„Da kommt jemand“, warnte Justus ihn leise.

Sofort richtete Skinny sich auf, sah sich kurz um, und ehe Justus es sich versah, hatte Skinny ihn gepackt und gegen die dummerweise immer noch verschlossene Bürotür gedrückt.

Mehr als das „Was-“ seines geplanten _Was hast du vor?_ bekam er nicht heraus, bevor Skinny ihm zuzischte: „Wir tun so, als würden wir rummachen, okay?“

Hastig nickte Justus, er hätte vermutlich allem zugestimmt, damit sie nicht erwischt wurden, und bereute es in der nächsten Sekunde.

Denn offenbar hatte Skinny nicht vor, nur „so zu tun“. Er schob eine Hand in Justus‘ Haare und küsste ihn direkt auf den Mund.

Und Justus Gehirn legte erstmal einen kompletten Systemabsturz hin.

Skinnys Lippen waren deutlich weicher, als er erwartet hatte – und nein, Justus hatte ganz bestimmt noch nie darüber nachgedacht, wie es sich anfühlen mochte, Skinny Norris zu küssen. Oder wie sich die blonden Haare unter seinen Fingern anfühlen würden. Oder wie es sein mochte, den langen, dünnen Körper gegen sich zu spüren. Oder… na gut, vielleicht _hatte_ er schon mal drüber nachgedacht.

Immer noch schien er nicht in der Lage zu sein, tatsächlich zu reagieren.

Skinnys Lippen lösten sich von seinen, wanderten stattdessen zu seinem Ohr.

„Versuch wenigstens, ein bisschen überzeugender zu sein, Jonas“, murmelte Skinny.

Dann küsste er Justus Hals, überraschend sanft, und ein angenehmer Schauer ging durch Justus‘ gesamten Körper.

Er redete sich ein, dass er nur die Rolle spielte, die Skinny vorgesehen hatte, griff in Skinnys Haare – die ebenfalls weicher waren, als er erwartet hatte – und zog seinen Kopf wieder zu sich.

Diesmal erwiderte er den Kuss, öffnete die Lippen, ließ zu, dass Skinny ihn vertiefte. Es fühlte sich besser an, als er sich erträumt hatte.

Nur abwesend hörte er, wie Schritte immer näher kamen, kurz inne hielten, doch irgendwie hatten sich seine Augen geschlossen. Dann bewegte sich das Klappern der Absätze weiter, und kurz darauf fiel eine Tür zu.

Anstatt ihn sofort loszulassen, wie Justus erwartet hatte, nahm Skinny sich noch ein, zwei Sekunden länger Zeit, bevor er sich von ihm löste.

Während Justus noch versuchte, sich wieder in der Realität zu orientieren, beschäftigte Skinny sich wieder mit seinen Dietrichen, und diesmal dauerte es nur einen Augenblick, bevor es leise knackte und die Tür aufschwang.

„Wurde auch Zeit“, murmelte Skinny zu sich selbst, und da Justus immer noch wieder so richtig Herr seiner Selbst war, zog er ihn kurzerhand hinter sich her ins Büro.

Skinny schloss die Tür wieder und begann, in dem Chaos auf dem Schreibtisch zu wühlen.

„Willst du mir auch helfen, oder nur dumm rum stehen?“, erkundigte er sich bei Justus, was den endlich wieder aus seiner Erstarrung löste.

Leider wollte Justus darauf keine Erwiderung einfallen, also wandte er sich einfach wortlos dem nächstbesten Aktenschrank zu.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie die gesuchten Unterlagen gefunden hatten, und auch Skinnys Autoschlüssel entdeckten sie schnell.

„Dann nichts wie weg“, beschloss Justus, und zügig verließen sie das Büro.

Sie schafften es problemlos bis nach unten ins Erdgeschoss, und auch der Portier hielt sie nicht auf.

Als sie wieder im Pick-Up saßen, verkündete Skinny zufrieden: „Guck, ich hab doch gesagt, das klappt!“

„Ohne mich hättest du aber ganz schön alt ausgesehen“, merkte Justus an, und bereute es im gleichen Moment, als Skinny ihn aufmerksam fixierte.

„Ja, apropos, Jonas“, setzte er langsam an, „Ich bild mir zwar ein, ganz gut zu küssen, aber du warst ja schon ein bisschen arg neben der Spur.“

Justus konnte spüren, wie er rot wurde, und fluchte stumm. „Ich war bloß überrascht“, behauptete er schnell.

„Mhm“, machte Skinny, in einem Ton, der eher besagte _Verarschen kann ich mich alleine_. „Damit du das nicht gleich wieder behauptest, was dagegen, wenn ichs noch mal mache?“

Überrascht sah Justus ihn an, unsicher, was genau Skinny meinte. Das vielsagende Grinsen auf dessen Gesicht beantwortete die Frage.

Justus schluckte, und bevor er wusste, was er tat, hatte er den Kopf geschüttelt.

Betont langsam lehnte Skinny sich zu ihm herüber, und Justus erwischte sich dabei, wie er ihm entgegen kam.

Diesmal erwiderte Justus den Kuss von Anfang an.


End file.
